galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Moon ,Notes
Amber Moon ,Notes Where is Amber Moon? In the NGC 5585 Galaxy - 20 Light Years from the Gate How to get there M-0 --> Canis Major Dwarf ---> Pinwheel Messier 101 ---> NGC 5585 To the Canis Major Dwarf Gate (Stepping Stone or Space Train to Canis Major . Then to CMD Gate 2 to Pinwheel Far Side Gate then via Shuttle to SSS Far Side . From SSS Far Side to SSS Elementary from SSS Elementary to Gatehouse Pinwheel 4 . From there via Gate Hop to Gate House NGC 5585 from there with Long Range Shuttle to Amber Moon Why is it there? Officially to monitor and detect space traffic, communications abd thus find the next gate. Also to provide a base for the Pathfinders (Gate Searchers) Also provide a base for the LDP s that also look for gates. Furthermore being a place for Searchers of the Shards . The system designated to be the SSS . What are they doing? Using Union Sensors to scan for space flight activity. They also have a Leedei Psionic Telelistener . The Vatitas legends of something horrible coming from here are also taken seriously (Plot point) Who is there? Twohundred Union beings. What happens? Connection is severed to the Union. The Base overrun by powerful, technical advanced beings. The survivors fight to get to the Gatehouse - ------------------------------------------------------------Misc. Notes and Info ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- M 81 Group - Messier 82 The Pinwheel Galaxy (also known as Messier 101, M101 or NGC 5457) is a face-on spiral galaxy distanced 21 million light-years (six megaparsecs)3 away in the constellation Ursa Major, first discovered by Pierre Méchain on March 27, 1781, and communicated to Charles Messier who verified its position for inclusion in the Messier Catalogue as one of its final entries. On February 28, 2006, NASA and the ESA released a very detailed image of the Pinwheel Galaxy, which was the largest and most detailed image of a galaxy by Hubble Space Telescope at the time. The image was composed from 51 individual exposures, plus some extra ground-based photos. On August 24, 2011, a Type Ia supernova, SN 2011fe , was discovered in M101 . Messier 82 ----> NGC 5585 s a spiral galaxy located about 28 million light-years away from Earth in the constellation of Ursa Major and is a member of the M101 Group of galaxies . The galaxy has a diameter of about 35,000 light-years and has a very diffuse disc with almost no central bulge. Although its overall structure is quite complex, the galaxy does have a very faint spiral arm structure which has resulted in it receiving a galaxy morphological classification of SAB(s)d. Like other galaxies with a similar type, NGC 5585 exhibits a moderate level of star formation that is mostly concentrated in the central region. To date, 47 distinct regions of star formation have been identified. Despite this, the galaxy's visible components appear to form only a tiny fraction of the total mass present as the gravity of the visible portion of the disc does not explain the observed rotation curve even extremely close to the center. This suggests that NGC 5585 has a very large dark matter component that is more reflective of what is normally seen in dwarf galaxies than a galaxy of this size. Even the gravity of the galaxy's H I regions appears to have more impact than the visible components of the galaxy.[ A total of five supernova remnants (SNRs) have been observed in NGC 5585 to date. One of the SNRs is extremely large with dimensions of about 200 x 90 parsecs (650 x 300 ly) and its x-ray emissions are so powerful that it actually distorted the initial x-ray emission contour map for the entire galaxy that was obtained by the Einstein Observatory in the early 1980s. The SNR's large size and the fact that it is still expanding at an abnormally high rate of more than 85 km/s (53 mi/s) suggest that it is probably located in a low-density area of NGC 5585's interstellar medium.4 a1997 paper estimated that the galaxy probably has about one supernova every 1,000 years.4 Laniakea Supercluster The Laniakea Supercluster (Laniakea; also called Local Supercluster or Local SCl) is the galaxy supercluster that is home to the Milky Way, our galaxy, and 100,000 other nearby galaxies2 It was defined in September 2014, when a group of astronomers including R. Brent Tully of the University of Hawaii and Hélène Courtois of the University of Lyon published a new way of defining superclusters according to the relative velocities of galaxies. The new definition of the local supercluster subsumes the prior defined local supercluster, the Virgo Supercluster, now an appendage.3456 The M81 Group The M81 Group is a galaxy group in the constellations Ursa Major and Camelopardalis that includes the well-known galaxies Messier 81 and Messier 82, as well as several other galaxies with high apparent brightnesses. The approximate center of the group is located at a distance of 3.6 Mpc, making it one of the nearest groups to the Local Group.The group is estimated to have a total mass of (1.03 ± 0.17)×1012M☉.The M81 Group, the Local Group, and other nearby groups all lie within the Virgo Supercluster (i.e. the Local Supercluster). Messier 82 Messier 82 (also known as NGC 3034, Cigar Galaxy or M82) is a starburst galaxy about 12 million light-years away in the constellation Ursa Major. It is about five times more luminous than the whole Milky Way and one hundred times more luminous than our galaxy's center.6 The starburst activity is thought to be triggered by interaction with neighboring galaxy M81, and M82 is a member of the M81 Group. As the closest starburst galaxy to our own, M82 is the prototypical example of this type of galaxy.6 SN 2014J, a Type Ia supernova, was observed in the galaxy on 21 January 2014,789 see 2014 supernova. In 2014, in studying M82, scientists discovered the brightest pulsar yet known, designated M82 X-2.101112 Category:Notes Category:Fragments